


A Matter of Helmets

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Dragon-helm of Dor-lomin, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Azaghal discuss helmets in general and one in particular</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Helmets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oshun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Azaghâl (bio)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81509) by Oshun. 



> Written for Oshun on reading her new bio of Azaghal in the Silmarillion Writers Guild newsletter for November.  
> Also inspired by the portrait of Maedhros and Azaghal by daLomacchi and another one by megatruh.  
> For links to these see End Notes.
> 
> 100 words in MS Word.

‘I just like to see who I’m fighting,’ said Maedhros.

‘Hah!’ retorted Azaghal. ‘We’ll see who has the last laugh, my fine elf! You’ll regret giving away my helmet to that family of upstarts, you and your cousin, you’ll see! Telchar’s best work, no less!’

‘They were very appreciative of the honour,’ Maedhros assured him. ‘It’s just that neither my cousin nor I have…umm…the right kind of neck for it…’

Azaghal eyed him beadily.

‘You’re not by any chance implying I’m stiff-necked, are you?’ he inquired.

‘Perish the thought! No!’ exclaimed Maedhros.

‘Because you’d be right’, said Azaghal and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> The double portrait by daLomacchi is [here](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Cover-art-of-new-fanzine-421389485) on deviantArt. Compare [this drawing ](http://megatruh.tumblr.com/post/59686791603/maedhros-azaghal-unfinished-but-i-gotten)by megatruh on Tumblr.


End file.
